1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive coherent location (“PCL”) radar system and method, and more particularly, to a system and method for Doppler track correlation for debris tracking in PCL radar applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The detection and tracking of a target object or objects is typically accomplished with radio detection and ranging, commonly known as radar. Radar systems typically emit electromagnetic energy and detect the reflection of that energy scattered by a target object. By analyzing the time difference of arrival, Doppler shift, and various other changes in the reflected energy, the location and movement of the target object can be calculated.
Due to various advantages, microwaves are primarily used in modern radar system. Microwaves are particularly well suited for their lobe size. Beamwidths of a microwave signal may be on the order of 1 degree, with wavelengths of only a few centimeters.
In addition to situations where it is useful or necessary to detect and track a target object, there are instances where it is beneficial to be able to track the debris created from the intentional or accidental destruction of the target object. Examples may include a Space Shuttle launch or other space lift launch, such as the launch of a satellite or other private or military cargo.
Attempts have been made to develop specialized equipment that detect and track the large number of debris pieces instantaneously created from a single target object. The specialized equipment tends to be expensive to build, operate, and maintain. Radar systems typically require transmitters, as well as receivers. Obviously, the more transmitters required to accomplish a particular mission increases the overall cost of the system and its operation
Additionally, due to the limitations of conventional radar, microwave based systems are only able to track a small number, if any, debris pieces. A pulse based radar system scans a field of view and emits timed pulses of energy; therefore, a window exists between each scan and pulse where there is no signal and no ability to determine the existence or location of a particular object. The inability to continually track a piece of debris raises the chance that a tracking system will be unable to track debris or able to differentiate a “high value” debris piece, such as the crew cabin of a Shuttle or the cargo of a space lift launch, from any of the other debris.
These and other deficiencies exist in current debris tracking systems. Therefore, a solution to these problems is needed, providing a debris tracking system specifically designed to accurately detect and track the debris from the intentional or accidental explosion of a target object.